Blood Connection
by Amor Nubila
Summary: When a strange woman knocks on Tony's door, asking for help, he doesn't know what to make of it. Or how she got his address in the first place. But when the cause becomes clear, he tries to help her as best as he can, with the help of the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story for NCIS, though I haven't watched many of the newer episodes of the show (I haven't even got up to the point where Ziva leaves..but I have watched the Ep. Where DiNozzo gets a daughter... I really need to watch them all. I have got an OC in this story called Heidi Walters, so I claim her. But everyone else that is in this story will be primarily in NCIS.(Apart from like the Naval officers and people like that)**

 **I do hope you enjoy it, and please do read and review and tell me what you think. I'm very anxious to see how I did in this new area of fanfiction.**

* * *

It was a night like any other in Washington DC. Although the humid air set the future of an oncoming storm. A storm, that according to the weather reports, would last a couple of hours. Most of the lights in the surrounding houses were turned off, as it was late night. Yet, DiNozzo's house was lit up with a warm orange and a small flickering candle on the window sill.

The brown, perfect haired, man was sat on the sofa. His eyes flickering through a thick case file of old. Many old case files, that were either closed or solved, helped him on nights. The nature of his job as an NCIS special agent has caused recurring nightmares that would come every now and then. Unfortunately tonight was one of those nights that the nightmare would come and cause him to hide away from sleep.

His ice-like blue eyes were blinking tiredly as he read about suspects in the case file. He had tried to stay awake, just so he wouldn't fall asleep on a middle of a sentence, or for that matter, fall asleep on his sofa. He knew if he did so, he would wake up with an ache in his neck. Though his head and eyes jolted awake and alert when a knock came at the door. A knock that was very rushed and kept repeating till DiNozzo opened his door. He only opened it so that his head could peer outside.

A young women stood at the door. Her brown eyes worriedly looking up at him. She wore a darkened outfit, nearly dark enough to not be seen in the dark. Her hair tied back in a neat bun, with a few hair grips holding any stray hair backs.

"Hello?" DiNozzo looked confused, it was an hour passed midnight. Even DiNozzo wouldn't knock on anothers door at this time. Well, unless it was Timothy, or important.

"You need to help me." She whispered, her voice rushed to the point that Tony only just made out what she said. He eyes gazed passed her head as he looked around the street. He was sure that there was nothing out there, but then again, her outfit was perfect enough to blend into the darkness. Who is to say that someone else wouldn't blend perfectly in.

"Help you?" Even though he questioned her, he opened his door wider. Yet still stayed within the door frame. Before she was able to answer the question, she leaned forward. Her hand gripping her side as she let out a pained gasp and fell down to her knees. DiNozzo knew that he could of made a joke but decided against it. It was not the time or the place to be making comments. Without hesitation, he helped the woman back to her feet and brought her into the living room. Once he set her on his sofa, he walked back to the doorway, making sure the front door was locked and bolted. He didn't trust the night at that moment.

"Are you okay?" He walked back in, frowning slightly. Why would someone come to him for help? It was strange, he tried to make friends with those that didn't live close by. He also knew that she wasn't one that he had flirted with, he sometimes remembers them people.

After a few calming breaths, she nodded her head. "I'm fine, I think.. Sorry." A weak smiled peaked on her face, still her hands were wrapped around her side.

"Fine? You don't look fine.." He sighed, staying stood in the doorway. That's when he noticed the slight turn of red on her finger tips. "Let me see.."

"See? There's nothing to see.. "

Tony forced a laugh and took a small step closer to the unknown female. "You're bleeding. On your left side. The black clothes may not show red up that well, but finger tips sure do. Let me look." The brown haired woman just sighed and took her finger tips away from her side, staring down at them. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Heidi.." She mumbled.

"DiNozzo.. Tony DiNozzo." He answered quickly, "Can I look now? You could be seriously injured. " Heidi didn't answer but lifted her shirt up slightly, only enough to show the graze on her skin. Well, a bullet graze. DiNozzo came closer, before leaving the room. He filled up a small bowl with water to bring back to the living room, also taking a first aid kit and a cloth. "You know, not many come knocking on my door then fall for me straight away." He chuckled as he sat down next to her, cleaning the wound. She made a small sound of pain as he dabbed the wet cloth around the scar.

"Its not something that I would usually do." She laughed quietly, "Thank you... You don't even know me and you are helping."

"Well, I don't leave a damsel in distress." He winked plafully, putting a dressing on the wound. "You should go to the doctors with it though, I'm not a qualified one myself.. How, if you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" Then a silence came over them as Heidi thought to herself. She needed to know what words to say, and what not to say.

"Erm.. I refused to do something for someone." She said in simple terms, not needing to get much information out. "I'm sure it will be fine, its not the worse thing that's ever happened to me." Heidi tried to joke, putting her shirt back down. He smiled faintly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that may be the case, but if it gets infected I don't want to be the one held responsible." He spoke, "Come, I'll take you? That way you won't have to go alone." He promised, holding his hand out. With a sigh, she stood up, yet didn't take his hand. Before DiNozzo opened the door, his work mobile rang. Immediately, he answered. Usually if his phone rang this late in the night, there was something important at work. After a few seconds on speaking, he knew that he had to go straight to work, even with the argument that he made about having to take a friend to the hospital. Gibbs had just told him that Ducky could help if needed.

"Looks like a change of plans." He laughed awkwardly at the girl. "We have a doctor at my work, he'll be able to help you. "

"You work at the Naval yard.." She mumbled as Tony looked shocked. How would she know? Unless he had met her before. "I can't go there.." Heidi pleaded, shaking her head.

"Why not? Its the safest place I know. Plus, Ducky is a great doctor. Even if his patients don't usually talk back to him."

Her eyes glanced downwards, "I have some bad memories of the Naval yard.." He answered quietly, DiNozzo laughed slightly. Even though she wasn't looking at him at the time but was sure that she had felt that he was rolling his eyes at her. As his hand opened the front door, he thought.

"You could stay here? I mean, don't steal anything, but you could. I will be back as soon as possible.." _Or send someone who would be able to keep an eye on her. Maybe Palmer._ She simply nodded, sitting back down on his sofa. She wasn't planning on moving anywhere. Heidi could feel the pain warming up in her side, she would much rather stay inside.. away from others. Tony nodded to her as he left, locking the door behind him. He was sure he could trust Palmer in taking his keys off him later.

xxx

A few hours had passed, Heidi had fallen asleep on the sofa. Her head rested on the many pillows that Tony used for his sofa set. She had a white blanket wrapped around her frame, yet where her wound was, the blanket had turned a rose shade of blood. Her face had paled over time, but she was way too far in her dream state to realise.

Palmer sang to himself as he parked his car just outside of DiNozzo's house, swinging the house key on his fingers. Tony had described to him, in detail at that, what he was to do on this special assignment. Just look after her, make sure she's alright and keep her company. Also, he was not to touch his DVD collection. Palmer knew that would be easy. He got to the front door and tried to open the door as quietly as possible, he was aware that this stranger girl may of been asleep. As he entered the living room, his gaze set on the sleeping figure. Well, at least he didn't scare her. He walked closer, only then hearing the faint mumbles and whimpers of the girl. Palmer's eyes gazed down at the turning of colour on the blanket, frowning. DiNozzo had forgotten to mention the wound that she had.

"Heidi?" He whispered, with no answer to her name. Well, that was one way to get her attention. He lightly touched her shoulder, trying to wake her. Again, nothing but a small whimper. Palmer frowned, he wasn't used to breathing injured people. Like Ducky, he was used to the dead. He carefully knelt down next to her, removing the blanket and raising her shirt up ever so slightly. He could see the dressing on her side, frowning when it was no longer white in colour but a dark crimson red.

"Who..?" Heidi whispered as her eyes blinked open but then shut tight once more. Palmer jumped at the sudden voice, he was sure she was asleep.

"I.. er.. I'm a doctor.. Your friend, er, Tony sent me to take care of you." All he got in response was a smile. Palmer was now sure she had gone back to sleep. He took a shaky breath as he undressed the wound, having a medical look at it. From what he saw, he frowned and took out his mobile, dialing Ducky's number.

"Hi. Yes, sorry Ducky. I know its late.. Yeah, I know but there is no body yet, just photos." He spoke down the phone as Ducky's voice was faint. It sounded more as though he was talking to a rabbling mad man. "No, I'm at Tony's. He has a friend over. No.. She's got a bullet wound. "

Heidi opened her eyes once more, seeing the new man talk on his mobile. She was too weak to care about him, he had said that Tony has sent him. She caught his last words of 'I'll bring her to you'.

"Go where?" She asked shakily. Palmer smiled faintly.

"I know a guy that can fix that wound better than I.." He whispered, holding his hand out for her. She, like with Tony, refused his hand. She sat herself up straight before getting onto her feet. The pain seeping through as quick as the bullet wound was caused. A hiss like sound coming out from her mouth as she fell forward, PAlmer just about catching her. "I'll help you." Instead of just shaking him off, like she would usually do with those who offered help, she kept close to him. Heidi knew when she was beaten, and right now, that was it. Palmer helped her to his car, texting Tony that he was bringing her to NCIS.

xxx

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked Tony as they sat just outside of Ducky's morgue. Tony just shrugged, he had told Gibbs about his friend but just not about the bullet wound.

"I didn't think it mattered. I could of taken her to the hospital, and she would of been fine. I only met her tonight." Tony spoke, "Yet I'm worried about her? I only know her name.." Gibbs snickered.

"It always matters."

"Usually my patients don't talk or make pained noises." Ducky laughed as he took care of the wound, well, examined it.

"I would be shocked if they did." Heidi replied, looking around the room to keep her mind preoccupied. "I never thought I would be laid in a morgue with a doctor." She admitted with a smile.

"At least your fate isn't the same as those in the freezer." He spoke, "My dear girl, why didn't you go to the hospital?" He asked, only curious to why she had turned up at Tony's house.

"I'm not from around this area, not really this country either. " She admitted, "Though with your accent, Ducky, you aren't from here either?" Ducky nodded.

"Quite observant, no, I'm from Scotland descent." He admitted, "Though I did spend sometime in Britain, which my dear girl, I believe your accent comes from?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, waiting for an answer.

"My mother was from Britain, my father is from New York. I lived with my mother, not really seeing my father." She explained, just talking to get her mind off the pain. Ducky nodded his head as he listened closely, he wasn't one to not listen to his 'alive' patients. Well, he talked to all his patients.

"How is she?" Tony walked in, leaving Gibbs outside. Heidi looked back over at him, a small shaky smile on her face.

"Ah, Tony. You see, Heidi, Tony's family is from Long Island. New York." He smiled, standing up to grab some equipment.

"Are you from New York?" Tony asked, a bit confused to why that information about him has been shared to Heidi, unless she was from the same state, or she had asked the question about him. Heidi made a face.

"Well, half.. my father is from there. My mother is from the United Kingdom." She told him, her eyes not leaving Tony's. Before any other person in the room could speak, Gibbs had walked into the room. His eyes stared at the girl for a few seconds before coming closer.

"Ducky?" He questioned, not needing any other words for Ducky to understand what question he was asking.

"She has a bullet in the wound. It wasn't just a graze like Tony had initially thought. But it's not lethal, it can't kill her. I can get the bullet out..then maybe we can see who was the shooter? Just to give Heidi here some closure?" He told Gibbs, who simply nodded in return.

"What are we waiting for then?" He asked, giving the 'Gibbs' stare towards Ducky. The doctor nodded, though before he started any he did give the girl a pain killer. He didn't want to be the cause of more pain for her. Being shot was bad enough.

After a few minutes, well, thirty altogether, Ducky had removed and stitched the wound up. He dropped the bullet in an evidence and sent it upstairs with Palmer.

"Tony, it be best to take her to the conference room, I'm sure she could lay on the sofa in there?" Gibbs spoke as he left the room. DiNozzo nodded.

"Yes boss, right away boss." Tony smiled, and took his time to help her to her feet. Even with the pain medication still in her body, he didn't want to cause any pain. "Thanks Ducky.." He whispered, Ducky smiled.

"It's my job, dear boy. Take care of her."

* * *

 **I hoep this is okay? I feel so nervous about doing stories in a new genre/tv show.. read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I really do hope its okay.**

 **Please read and review, I would love to hear what you guys think.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

It was if the night had disappeared into a blur of a dream. DiNozzo had sprawled himself out on the sofa opposite to Heidi. Yes, he had just met her, but he did want to keep her safe. Plus the fact that he got a few extra hours sleep was a pretty good bonus, especially since he had been kept awake by nightmares in his own house. His arms stretched out above his head as he awoke, glancing over at the sleeping Heidi. Now in daylight, he found a glimpse of familiarization in her features. Though it quickly left him, his thoughts going back to the nights events.

With a few minutes flying by, Tony felt a sharp pain to the back of the head. His eyes staring up. "Boss!"

"Tony! Wake up." Gibbs spoke, he had expected the special agent DiNozzo to stay awake to keep an eye on Heidi. "You were suppose to keep an eye on her" He told the younger agent, rolling his eyes. "Go home Tony, get some rest."

"Boss. I wasn't sleeping, I swear!" He rubbed at his eyes to get a clearer look on Gibbs, giving a nervous smile. "She's fine, boss, still sleeping."

Gibbs sighed, for a few seconds he stared down Tony. He walked towards the conference table, throwing some NCIS official clothes over at the agent, "Get washed and put them on, we have work to do."

"What about the girl?" He asked. Though the look on Gibb's face told him everything, "I'll send Palmer up or Probie" He answered, taking the new clothes and leaving the room. Gibbs turned to Heidi, taken Tony's blanket and putting across her shoulders.

Heidi gave a sort of side smile as she cuddled the hem of the blanket. "Thanks, he snores." She joked.

"I know." Gibbs let out a few chuckled sounds, "I'll send someone up to look after you, if Tony hasn't already done so." With that Gibbs had left the room.

xxx

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby came through the hallway, a jump in her little run. She wore a black dress with a white collar and the signature high boots. Her hair was up in two pigtails, that swung as she got Gibb's attention.

"Yes, Abby? Got something?"

"Of course I have, though I couldn't wait for you to turn up downstairs." She excitedly spoke, handing a piece of paper. "The bullet."

"What about it?" Gibbs asked with his eyebrows raised towards her, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Its the same bullet that killed our Petty Officer." She grinned widely. "Tony's friend must of been near the Petty Officer when she was shot."  
"Or she was the one being fired at?" Gibbs frowned. His pace of walking quickened as he made his way to the squad room, with Abby.  
"Yes, well, or that.. But why?" Abby asked as she skipped-walked next to him. The answer she got was a simple shrug. "Yeah, we need to find that out." She answered for him.

When they made it to the squad room, Abby had broken off and made her own way down to the lab. Already, Tony was sat in the blue NCIS jumpsuit, talking into his phone. Ziva was sat, again, talking on her phone. The expectation to finish this case as fast as they could hung over the entire squad room.  
"Probie!" Gibbs spoke up, causing the entire squad to jump ever so slightly. Enough so that Ziva had to finish her phone call and watch her boss.

"Yes boss?"

"Go upstairs and take care of Heidi." He ordered, but as Tim got up to leave, Gibbs put his hand up. "Wait. I still have news." He clapped his hands to get the attention of his squad. Gibbs waited till Tony,Ziva and Timothy had become quiet before clearing his throat. "Petty Officer Williams wasn't the target." He started.

"Boss?" Tim asked, not fully understanding what he had meant by it. "How do you know?"

"Heidi was. How do I know? Its a gut feeling." Gibbs told him, giving a shrug. "Work it out!" The team nodded with three 'Yes sir' or ,Right away' going towards Gibbs. Timothy took his coat from the back of his chair and made his way to the conference room.

"Thank you Doctor Mallard" Heidi whispered as he changed the dressing on her wound. She held a cup of tea in her hand, sipping it slowly. "This is probably one of the best cups of teas I've had in this country." She joked.

"Mmm, I know how to make them my dear girl." Ducky laughed, shutting his medical kit. "I'll change the dressing again later, but it looks to be healing well." Her brown eyes flickered towards the doorway as Timothy walked through. "This is Timothy." Ducky whispered, grabbing his things. "I'll leave you two."

"Timothy.." Heidi mused in a tune. She put the cup of tea down onto the side table and pulled her hair back, tieing it up into a loose ponytail. "Sorry that I look a mess, it isn't the same staying here then at a hotel."

"Its okay." Timothy smiled, sitting down on the chair next to the sofa. He gazed at her, not saying much. Well, he couldn't think of anything to say that didn't involve the case that they had in hand. The silence was okay for a while, but once thethirty minutes mark hit, it became awkward. Heidi had taken to trying to hum a tune. Any tune.

"Heidi?" Timothy spoke up, his voice raspy, she looked up at him with a smile. "Did you know Petty Officer Williams?" The question had been asked. A question that changed the personality of the room. It now felt as though the question wasn't meant to be asked, or answered. But both would be disobyed.

"I saw her. Last night. Well, I assume that's who you're talking about? She was out for a jog." She played with a bracelet on her wrist, her thumb stroking the back inscription. "I was running, I didn't really talk to her."

Timothy nodded. "You was running? Out for a jog too?" He asked as he reached over for a pad and pen, quickly jotting down what she had old him, just so that he wouldn't forget later on.

"A jog would be the safer option to say but no. I was meeting someone..a sort of friend." She took a deep breath, bringing her knees up to her chest. "He isn't a friend. I was working a job along side him..he didn't like the outcome." She gestured towards her wound. "What's wrong with your Petty Officer?"

"She's dead" At that her face fell, a wave of shock overcoming her.

"Dead?" She repeated. "Do you think the same person who shot me..killed her? Timothy simply nodded, the bullet had come from the same gun. "Ballistics confirmed that the same bullet that Dr Mallard pulled from the victim matched the one from your wound."

"You won't find him. The shooter. I only met him twice, and both times, he's found me." She whispered. "He's probably already out of the country.."

"What do you mean?"

Heidi stared at him, "He apparently has a private plane, its one of the things he would tell me about. Once I finshed his task, then we would fly away together." she explained with a weak voice, staring back down at her bracelet. Timothy finished writing in his notepad, putting it down onto the table.

"I'll tell Gibbs later, he may want to ask you more questions.." Tim moved to sit by her side, "AD and SM? The inscription?" He lightly traced the initials. "Who are they?"

"Parents. Samantha Moore and..my father's name. My mother gave me it, it was hers before." She laughed ever so slightly. "I don't even know my fathers name, do you know how many people have the same initials? Its actually quite an eye opener."

"Did you take your mothers name? Heidi Moore?" She simply nodded.

"I didn't know my father's last name.." Heidi sighed and leaned back on his shoulder. "The shooters name.. I don't know. Just his last name. Carson. He'd much rather I used his last name rather than any other name for some reason. I was asked to download files from.. from a friend.. who works in the Pentagon. But I couldn't." She had her eyes closed as she spoke, remembering the details and forgetting about where she was.

"Why couldn't you?" This time it was the old mans voice, a voice that associated with the name of Gibbs.

"I don't go against friends. I also didn't want to become an enemy of the United States. My father is from here, I rather stay on your good side." She told him, not budging when Timothy tried to stand up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Its all the information I know."

"How did he contact you?" Gibbs pushed, leaning against the table, his hand signaling for Timothy to stay sat down.

"He called me through public phones. For some reason he always knew when I was close to one." She grew agitated as she spoke, keeping her eyes shut. "I can't say anymore."

"I understand. We'll talk later. "

xxx

It was nearing the end of the day. Most of the NCIS agents had gone home for the day. DiNozzo had offered to host Heidi in his house for a while, promising to Gibbs that he would keep her safe. Tony was finishing up some work, with Heidi waiting near the lift, talking to Gibbs.

"Look after her Tony.." Timothy spoke up as he signed some documents.

"Why does it matter to you, McGeek?" Tony chuckled, leaning back and putting his feet up onto his desk.

"It just does.. Tony, she has this bracelet on her wrist.. " Timothy told him, looking intrigued. Tony just raised his eyebrows, making a sound asking him to continue. "It has the initial of her parents on it. AD and SM. SM is Samantha Moore. "

"What about AD?" Tony asked, "Are you thinking she's mine?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Not yours DiNozzo.. Your fathers? Anthony DiNozzo Sr." That fell on silent mouths as Tony turned his head to look at Heidi. Well, she had a familiar face shape, one which he could clearly see now that Timothy had mentioned his father.

"Good night Probie Wan Kan-obi." He whispered slowly, grabbing his bag and making his way over to the elevator. His mind was rushing, maybe he would have to ask his father.. or maybe not. He didn't know what to do, plus it really wasn't any of his business. No, wait. It was. It could mean that she was his half sister. Now his mind wouldn't be able to rest come bedtime. He was sure that he was going to be up all night once more. Well, at least he could read some more old case files.

Once they had gotten back to DiNozzo's house, Tony had set up a makeshift bed in the living room. "Sorry about the blanket, I haven't had chance to rub the blood off yet.." He chuckled nervously, plumping up the pillows.

"Its fine, really. This is more than I expected. I thought as soon as I mentioned what he hired me to do, Gibbs would of just sent me away. He seems like that type of person."

"Gibbs? Nah, he doesn't like leaving the injured on their own. Plus, I believe he still has questions for you, he needs to keep you alive." Tony spoke, grabbing a NCIS long sweatshirt. "You can wear that, its comfy to sleep in. But only if you want."

"Way to make me feel like I'm actually cared for. " She rolled her eyes playfully. "I can't tell you or him much more. I have little knowledge in who hired me. Or the phone number." She tucked the sweatshirt underneath her arm, sitting down on her bed for the night.

"What do you do?" Tony asked as he sat in the living room seat.

"I'm a sort of hacker, a data hacker. Like, the sort of one they hired in the movie SwordFish.. however, not that good." She chuckled, "I want to change, could you leave? I'm quite tired over the days events." Tony nodded, come to think of it, he was too. Though his mind was still running a mile a minute.

"Night Heidi, sleep tight." He smiled and headed upstairs to his room, laying down onto the bed. Maybe she was related, but his father never told him about another kid, let alone an English girlfriend. It could of been a onenight stand, but he doubted it highly. Well, he guessed that the truth would come out someday. With that he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Eeh, I hope you like it guys. This one took me a while to write up, as I was really preoccupied with other things and I do hope it doesn't show in the writing**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I've been finding this a dream to write. Plus, its rekindled my love for forensic science for some reason.. so now I'm searching through colleges that offer it as a course.. If I want to pursue it later next year. Got to finish my first course first.**

 **Anyways, as always read and review, I would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dreams warped in his mind. One merged into the other but they all led back to one thing. Heidi. She was the center of his madness of his dreamland world. Yet it all ended abruptly when a strong white light came over his eyes. His mind flashing empty before his eyes widened. His arm went to cover his face as Tony took a look at his surroundings. The light from the rising sun was beaming through his open window, directly onto his bed. The night always goes too quickly, he thought to himself. Though he had many other things to make his day busy. Waking up was the easy part, actually getting up to get his jobs completed was the hard part. He groaned as he stumbled out of his nice warm bed and made his way to the closet. He caught a whiff of something that didn't belong. Once he was dressed, and with a frown, he made his way downstairs. His eyebrows were furrowed at he came across McGee in his living room with Heidi. They were close to each other, though they looked as though they were talking in whispers.

"McGeek?" He asked, though it came as a surprise to him when he startled the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"Er, Heidi let me in, Tony." McGee answered with a small shrug. "I thought it was okay, I mean, you were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Tony stared at him in bewilderment.

"You watched me sleep, McGee?" He asked, taking a step back as he forced out a laughing noise.

"No, Tony. Heidi went upstairs to see if you were awake. Then came downstairs saying you were dreaming."

"Aha! So Heidi watched me sleep!" Tony pointed his index finger at the pair, "You sent her to spy on me!" Tony was one to make up accusations. To be true to himself, he really liked watching McGee come up with excuses, it was a game to him. Though a game that ended short when he felt the familiar sharp slap on the back of his head. "Boss." Those words. Those words were almost automatic now.

"Tony." The grey haired man walked past Tony with a small smile playing on his lips. He held a coffee in one hand as he sat down in the chair opposite. "We came to ask Heidi some questions."

"Like I told McGee.. I don't know much more." Heidi interrupted. Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing something that was still off about McGee and Heidi. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, not yet.

"And I believe you." Gibbs spoke, "But now I have a question for both of you. You and Tony." He spoke as he leaned back, just sipping his coffee and relaxing. It was obvious to gang and Heidi that it wasn't a question of importancy. It was more of a gander into their lives. Gibbs turned to pick up a photo album, flicking through the pictures. "McGee come here." He ordered, taking one of the photos out. Tim stared at his boss and as soon as he left Heidi's side, Tony picked up on what felt odd. Her hand had moved the same time Tim had moved. Her shoulder had dropped as did her forearm. She was holding hands with Tim. Well, there could be plenty of reasons why. McGee could have been trying to console her or reassure her that nothing was wrong. DiNozzo let it go, it was nothing for the time being. "Show this to Heidi."

"Show what to me?" Heidi spoke up, fidgeting so that she sat on her legs.

"Just a picture." McGee assured her, going back to sit next to her whilst showing the picture.

"That...My mother has that picture." Heidi whispered lowly as she took the picture into her hand. Her thumb stroking the face of the man in the memory. She frowned. "Why do you have it?" Her eyes were now pointing at Tony, who shrugged. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he moved behind the sofa to peer down. It was Anthony DiNozzo Senior.. his father. "That's my father." He confirmed, glancing up at Gibbs. "Do you think we are?"

"I don't think. I know. You look slightly familiar in face shape. If you want to confirm it, do it in your own time." Gibbs started, "We have a case to solve. McGee?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Take care of Heidi." He spoke with a nodd, "Tony, you're with me."

"Where are we going?" Tony spoke, his eyes glancing down at Probie as he sat back against his sofa. If anyone had to look after Heidi, then it should have been him. It was his house.

"To Officer Jordans' house, Ziva will meet us there." He spoke up, throwing the keys at him. "You're driving"

"Okay Boss!" He waved his hand at the two on the sofa before disappearing out the door. Though before a couple of seconds was up, he came back. "McGeek. Don't touch the DVDs, I will dust this house for finger prints if one has moved." He threatened before finally leaving.

xxx

It had been quiet for most of the day. Heidi and McGee mainly played a card game, with Heidi teaching Timothy how to play an English card game. Though the majority of the day was filled with boredom with both parties.

"We should go out." Heidi spoke up as she fastened up her coat. Even if Tim didn't want to go out, she would have taken no for an answer. It was her first time in Washington DC and she was planning to make the most of it. Though to her surprise, he didn't say no. Instead he grabbed his bag and coat and opened up the door.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked as they walked down the driveway to McGee's car. She shrugged. In honesty, Heidi didn't know what there was around the place, apart from the Pentagon and the White House. It was known worldwide where those two building are.

"A park, just somewhere I can stretch my legs." She spoke with a grin, "I hate being cooped up in a house all day. In England I usually go horse riding during my days off. One of the perks of living near the countryside."

"Isn't all of England countryside?" He tried to joke, though that earned him a scowl.

"No. There's cities, rural areas, countrysides..everything really. It's not all just mud and grass." She tried to explain, "Though where I live..well that's all countryside. I think there's only around five houses near me, and that's what we call a village." She shook her head when he opened up the car door, gesturing that they should walk. It was a nice day out. The sun was beating down but it wasn't too hot for people to walk around. There were a couple of people out with their dogs,just enjoying the nice weather. It was probably like this all summer long, she thought. Back at home it was a record when the sun finally didn't attempt to show up. Heidi rolled up her sleeves to make a sort of tank top, just to allow the sun to tan more evenly.

They eventually did make it to a park. As they walked, they would talk about many things. Though mostly about the different cultures. McGee was eager to learn about the island across the pond. It was insightful to him. He had been to the UK before, but that was London. When he told her that, she just said that 'That is where everyone goes. Its a built up tourist destination.' She was true. Many places that were popular among travellers had been built that way. Yes, the culture was still there, but slightly over exaggerated.

"What did you do in England then?" Timothy asked after they found a spot to settle in near a growing oak tree.

"What did I do? Job wise?" She asked back, glancing over at him to see his answer. He nodded. "Well, I worked here and there. I'm self employed, kinda like a Sherlock Holmes? Apart from female and not as smart as him. I've spied for England too, during the war.." She shrugged, it was all old now. It wasn't what she was doing in the present day but she couldn't of told him her job now. For two main reasons, her job was too high risk, and she didn't really have it anymore. She denied doing the work for her employer.

Timothy played with the grass glades between his fingers,snapping off the ends gently. It was a habit, usually of anyone sat near grass. "I wasn't meant to be a field agent." He started. Heidi frowned, her hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you work, but I'm sure you are good at it. You hear a lot of great things about NCIS.."

"Well, Gibbs and Tony had experience in solving crime or being in action.. I was just a computer scientist. " He laughed, "And now I get shot at every now and then. "

"Trust me McGee, you belong in this team. You all look so perfect together.." She mused, "At least you don't work alone, its harder to keep the bullets away." She gestured to her side with a stifled laugh. McGee laughed with her.

After a few moments of silence, Tim let out a deep sigh. "I've seen people die as well. That's the only thing I wish I could correct. I wish I saw them live. Those that were close to me." This took Heidi by surprise. She would never believe that he felt remorse and sadness over others dying. Wasn't it part of his job? To investigate death? "Kate..She was an agent here at NCIS.. she got shot right in the head. I wish that never happened. Do you regret anything? Or wish something away?"

She shrugged, never really giving the question thought before. "I wish I didn't get to the place I am now. I mean, not with you. I like this place. But prior. The reason it led me to you. I wish that never happened." She played with a strand of hair, covering her face from him. "I'm sure she looks down on you."

"She does..Heidi?" He whispered, moving her hand away from her face. One sun glistened tear fell to the grass. "What's wrong?" He quickly assumed that a hug would be in order as he pulled her close.

"Nothing.. Nothing." She gulped, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Her past was too terrifying to delve into. It had terrorized for most of her life, yet she couldn't speak out. It was mean a fate worse than death if others new. Especially a navel cop. They stayed in each others arms what felt like hours. In matter of fact, it was around five minutes before Heidi pulled away, wiping off the dried tears. "No one's held me before..in a very long time." She smiled a sad smile.

"Well, my arms are always open for a hug." He laughed. His eyes flickered to the setting sun, giving a frown. "Come on, I think we'd better get you back to Tony's. If he comes home and you're not there, his mind could jump to conclusions."

"You mean, he'd think you'd kidnapped me?" She chuckled, outstretching her arm for him to help her up. Timothy, like the gentleman he was, helped her.

"Maybe, or that someone else had." He held her hand as they walked. This time Timothy was careful not to mention the past. Instead he spoke about the future, what he wanted and what she wanted.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the third installment!**

 **Read and review guys! Thanks for reading. I may get the next chapter up next week sometime? I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!  
Thanks for reading so far, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed it. For my first NCIS Fic, you guys sure know how to make a very warm welcome. Anyway, I would like to start this off my responding to some of your reviews. They are mostly really nice. I understand that sometimes my writing may have flaws, mostly as I write this during the night when I've finished work and/or college. I hardly have any time during the day. So thanks for your patience.**

 ** _Now this bit is kind of a rant? So feel free to skip!_**

 **I've also had comments on how I spell certain words in my inbox, so I would like you all to know for future reference: I am from the UK. We spell things differently from the American English.**

 **Also... TrueBrit.. I say that I'm from Great Britain to those that aren't from here? Most of my friends do.. We much prefer saying Great Britain then England. I also just find in more fitting if Ducky says 'Are you from Britain?' because I can picture it better. Sorry if that upsets you. And I do believe I have heard Gibbs call McGee probie? Like I've stated, I've only just gotten back into this fandom..**

 **Anyway, I'll write more of the story now. Sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"And that is how I became an agent.." Timothy finished off speaking as they walked up the pathway to DiNozzo's house. From the looks of things, Tony was not yet in. His car was nowhere in sight and the door was still locked. Heidi had stayed quiet as she listened to Timothy, finding his story quite interesting to say the least. Tim searched through is pockets, finding the spare key that Tony had left him.

Heidi played with the ends of her hair, taking a look at the street beforehand. It was strange, she had been living here for a couple of nights and only now did she get time to actually pay attention to what was there. American streets were different to those back home. The streets were more spacious here, the pathways bigger. She remembered being back at home and walking down small pathways single line, waiting to get to her workplace. How things differ here. She shook herself out of her mind as a black van came riding past once. Then twice. 'Strange' she thought, taking a step closer to the house. Then the van came back again, the sounds of a gun shook her ears. The gun shot surprised McGee as he turned around quickly, having a few seconds to take out his gun and fire back. Everything happened quickly, though he had learned from his time at NCIS. Always look at the licence plate. Heidi had ducked down behind the fence, holding her head close to her body.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked as soon as the van was no where to be seen. He still had his weapon drawn, though held it to the side of him. Timothy finally gazed down at Heidi, slowly kneeling to her size. "Heidi?"

"Don't worry. They didn't get me." She whispered, catching her breath. Everything in her mind was a blur. The van had vanished yet it was still there in her mind. "I ducked in time."

"Come.." Timothy offered his hand to her, the hand that she accepted shakily.

"Where are we going?" Heidi asked, wiping her hair out of her face and standing up with Timothy. She glanced over at the house, "Wait.." Heidi let go off him, her curious eyes taking her to a hole in the door frame. "Bullet.. maybe you could scan it or whatever?"

"I'll get NCIS to examine it, we need to go somewhere safer.." He stayed where he was stood, still alert.

"Call them." She whispered, opening up the door slowly and looking around.

"Hedi!"Timothy shouted, trying to bring about a voice of leadership. Yet it still came out weak as he pulled out his phone.

Heidi didn't listen. Her eyes were examining the room as a sick feeling set in her stomach. She wasn't that far from the door when she saw the smashed window Glass had trailed around the flooring. There was a small speck of blood on one of the glass shards. It was clear to see that whoever entered the house wasn't that careful. She took a small step to see into the living room. Though froze when she heard a beeping sound. She didn't think, just reacted. Heidi ran from the hallway back outside to Timothy.

"Move." She ordered, grabbing Timothy's hand.

"What? Why?" Tim asked with a confused frown, following her nethertheless. She ran down the street, hoping that no one would be injured. She didn't need that on her conscious.

"Bomb." Was all she said before the sky blew orange and red. Debris flew up into the sky before landing down in the street, and where the house once stood. Car alarms went off as the sound of screaming came about. Heidi was covering her face, frozen. All those screams. Of course someone would be injured. Then there was silence, she couldn't hear a thing but her heart beat and her breathing. It was as though she couldn't see the rest of the world. It was just her.

"Heidi?" Tim was shaking her carefully. His face slightly bruised and one arm burnt. Nothing too serious. "Heidi. Snap out of it." He spoke gently yet assertive. Sirens were speeding from the highway, the sound filling McGee's ears. "Heidi, come on. Are you hurt?"

"W...What?" Heidi asked quietly, her eyes looking sad over at the bombed house. "Sorry.." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I think I'm fine.. Just shook up." Her eyes flickered towards him. "You're burnt..your skin." she mumbled.

"I'm fine, I'll get checked out.."

"My house." cry came from behind as the NCIS team pulled up. Tony had jumped out of the car as soon as he realised which has had been blown up. "Ohgod. Where am I going to live now?" He was almost close to tears before he remembered Heidi and Timothy. "Where are they? Probie! Heidi!" He shouted as he frantically looked around, his mind rushing.

"Tony..we're fine." Heidi had stood with the help of Timothy. Her eyes sad when she gazed at Tony. "I'm sorry.. they must of followed me or something."

"Who? You know the person who did this?" Tony asked, not taking his eyes off the house.

"Yes, the same person who shot me.. The person I refused to work for..I think he's trying to kill me." Her breath was sharp as she huddled up to the comforting Timothy.

"We won't let that happen." Tim promised.

"I promise." It took him a while but Tony eventually spoke up. He broke his gaze from the house that once stood and looked at the girl. "Probie..go get checked out. I'll take her back to NCIS.." Timothy was about to argue but decided against it as he left the two. DiNozzo opened his arms up for her, which she gladly accepted. "You'll be okay."

"Thanks.." She mumbled, wiping her eyes as they broke apart. Without any words, they both walked back to the car.

"FBI will work the case." Gibbs told Tony as he met at the car. "Sorry DiNozzo. If you need somewhere to stay, my door is open." Gibb's patted his shoulder gently.

"Thanks boss. Both of us?"

"Both of you." Jethro promised, letting him take Heidi back to the NCIS headquaters has he waited for the FBI to turn up.

* * *

The hospital was fairly busy at the time when Gibbs had gone to check on McGee. He waited at the front desk, tapping his foot. Many patients and doctors had walked by in varying busy states. Some were chatting away casually, whilst the doctors were rushing to get to different sides of the hospital.

"Boss?" McGee stumbled down the hallway, his arm bandaged up and hung.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked as he looked over at him.

"Just burnt. It should be okay. Is Heidi okay?" He asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"She's fine, Ducky looked her over."

"Why didn't she come to get checked over by doctors?"

"Ducky is a doctor, and she trusted him." Gibbs simply spoke. "What happened, McGee?"

"What happened?" He questioned before going back in his mind, trying to remember what had happened in the events that had left up to that moment. "We just went out for a walk, she wanted to go to the park." He began, sitting down in one of the chairs in the reception. Jethro sat next to him, taking out a pen and pad to write down. "When we came back, a van began to shot at us.. I think I got the numberplate." He took a deep breath, "I told her to go to NCIS but she instead walked inside. Then all I remember was her running out, grabbing me.. then the sky was orange."

"That's all?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. McGee nodded. "What was the numberplate, I'll get Ziva to run it." McGee nodded and wrote down the number he remembered. "Go get some rest." Jethro spoke as he closed his pad.

"Boss, I would be much better use helping out." McGee pleaded.

"No, you need rest." He put his foot down, leaving McGee alone in the hospital waiting room.

* * *

Heidi sat on her own in Abby's lab. She had her knees to her face and was resting her chin on top. Her eyes stared up at the walking feet in the small window. Nothing and no one would be able to harm her under ground. It was almost impossible in her mind. Her eyes flickered towards the next room where Abby was analysing and talking to Tony. There voices were muffled by the glass, but she didn't mind. She didn't want to be part of the conversation.

 _Ping_

Her phone. She sighed and took it out of her pocket, glancing down at the message before her.

 _There's more to come- G_

Her body froze. She quickly deleted the message, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Never before had she been frightened like this. Even more so when it was risking the livesof those she had just met. She couldn't go to Gibb's house. They would surely follow her. She was safer in the headquaters of NCIS.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update. I've been busy a lot this week.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the long wait before an update. I have just been to preoccupied with things in real life. I hope you guys enjoy this! And thanks for all the support! I promise, chapters will get longer as I get more into writing. I have only recently gotten back into story writing and should have more time hopefully to finish more stories and write more in general!_**

 ** _I have also just got back from visiting friends in the states. And while there, noticed that NCIS is on Netflix US. You lucky people! We need NCIS on British Netflix._**

 ** _As always, read and enjoy! Reviews are always welcome. Whether they are one line reviews, or a whole critic type review. Just be kind!_**

* * *

 _Ping._

 _There's more to come- G_

Heidi stared at her phone for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, not even a minute. Her eyes flickered back up to Abby and Tony. She knew she couldn't put them in harms way. It wouldn't be fair, and to a brother she had just met. Well, she hoped at least half brother, or friend.  
Without a moments hesitation, she picked herself up, grabbing her bag. She whispered a 'goodbye' barely audible behind the glass and sneaked out. She knew that the team of agents would probably work out quickly that she had gone, with CCTV all around the building, they could probably pin point where she was at whatever time. But all she needed at this moment was a few minutes, to leave the Naval grounds.

With a quickened walk and breath, Heidi stumbled over her feet as she looked over her shoulder. In her mind, she knew she was doing the right thing. Although not many would see it in the same way. Once she was sure she had put enough ground between Tony and herself, she took out her mobile. Her hand shaky as she dialled Tim's number.

"Tim. I can't put you guys in any danger, please understand. This is my fight. Not Tony's, or yours, or Gibbs'. I need to organise a few things, but I will be back. Sorry. Tell Tony." A strain of arguments against her decision came down the phone, "Tim." She sighed and took the mobile away from her ear, staring down before pressing the red end call button.

* * *

"Gibbs! Timothy ran the best he could down the hospital hallway, catching up to his boss who had already started to head back to the car. With an out of breath sigh, "Boss. She's gone."

"What?" Gibbs frowned yet looked peeved. "Heidi? Where?"

"I don't know boss, she just phoned me." Tim sighed and looked around in a panic, "She's frightened. She's frightened about getting us involved in this."

"Involved in what?" Gibbs' pressed on, already dialling Tony.

"She didn't tell us. I don't think Heidi knows what she is involved with exactly. But whatever it is, it is something big, something-" Gibb's held his hand up as a signal to silence McGee.

"Tony, where's Heidi?"

 _'Heidi? She's right- Ohno. Abby! Heidi isn't here... No I don't know where she went.. Abby..Abby... Abby! Stop panicking, she can't of got far.. Boss? She's not here."_ Gibbs glared at the wall as he listened to Tony on the other end.

"Yes, I know that. She phoned Timothy up." He sighed, "We are heading back. Find out where she has got to."

Gibbs' tilted his head to motion for Tim to follow him. The grey haired man quickened his pace to get to the car, hopefully the team would be able to trace where she was. But that was a big if. Gibbs' knew Heidi, she probably wasn't one to leave a trail to exactly where she was going, or had been. No. He was sure it would be much more than just a google search for the girl.

* * *

"You took your time." A gruff voice from an even gruffer shadow came forward from a darkened alleyway. Heidi looked at him sideways, pulling her coat against her tighter. She had walked for miles on end, finding her way to different types of night clubs and restaurants.

"Who are you?" She spoke warily as the shadow came closer to the light. Only the bottom half of his face showing, the rest hidden by a dark hood. From what she could tell, the male had a scar across his lips, one which was fresh.

"You know me, Heidi." He snapped, yet tutted. "I've been searching for you, so has a lot of people. I hear G wants you dead." He smirked and half laughed, leaning back towards the shadows. "He hired me, y'know. To take you out, or to him. Whichever causes less of a fight."

"He's messing with someone I care about." She hissed, "Bombing his house, what a move." Heidi stared around the street, not many people out, or they are all in the clubs. She then let her eyes drift back towards the male, her eyes resting on his hand. "I guess it's a bullet in the head?"

"Smart, but no. I don't want you dead, just yet. I rather get the reward from G." He smirked.

"And what is that?"

"Hopefully, you." He spoke darkly with a silk tongue. "But I'm guessing he wants that. Now, don't make things difficult, and we can have a nice little walk to his lair." Heidi stepped back a bit, she knew she couldn't run far. Her wound would prevent her from doing so. Plus, even if she did run, how far would she get before another bullet scarred her flesh.

"It's only us two, we could go our separate ways. You don't need any reward."

"Two?" He smirked, "Look around. I have hidden eyes, watching from every street corner. We watched you Heidi, and now we are choosing to attack. So, better come quietly, hmm?"

That was it. She had no choice. Well, she did but one might end badly for her. Heidi was sure someone would be on the hunt for the missing British girl now. Hopefully Tony and the team. She took a deep breath, "Lead the way."

"With pleasure." His voice purred as he took her wrist, dragging her back down the dark alley. Through the maze of the alleys, Heidi lost her sense of where she was and how she was to get out should she run. Her hands were shaking as they neared a nearly run down night club, or 'Gentleman's club', as they called them.

"He's here?" Heidi spoke up after a walk of silence, the other thugs finding there way to the male.

"G? Yeah. He likes to be in the most obvious place. That's how people miss him." He laughed before taking her through the door, down a flight of stairs. A basement. A dark, one light bulb kind of basement. The male turned around quickly, pushing Heidi down onto a wooden chair. "I'll see you when you wake." He laughed, using the back end of his gun to hit Heidi's head. The room quickly becoming dark and cold.

It felt like hours before her eyes blinked open. No longer in the basement, but in a smaller room. It was still dark, enough light to make out a shadow standing off to the side. Though Heidi was sure it was the same place, it sounded simalar, just a bit fainter with the music.

"She's finally awake!" A male clapped his hands with a choked laugh and rasped voice. "Finally. Oh Heidi, look at you." His skeleton boned hand lifted her chin up.

'G' she mouthed. There in front of her eyes was the man with the power. His eyes held no warmth, his face was white and torn with scars. Yet his hair was lifeless and long to the shoulders, darkened and unkempt.

"The very same, my pretty girl." He stroked her face gently before hitting the side of her jaw. "And you should know, my word is law in our business. Now, my pretty girl. Why are you talking with NCIS?"

Heidi spat out what little spit she could. "Why?" She coughed.

"Yes, Heidi. Why?" He glared at her, shaking his head. "I sent you here to help. We was hired to assassinate a target, not make friends with them. This is why we don't have pretty girls on these assignments. You should be working with the rest of the ladies of the night, gathering information." He hissed.

"I am gathering information." Heidi whispered, "They trust me enough, they might give me information."

"That's not part of the plan!" G snapped, steam seeming to fcome out of his ears, as he turned and hit her jaw again. "I could of gotten you killed, but I can't. You're still worth something to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I haven't been watching you. How you speak to them, how you behave around them." He laughed darkly, dragging her to her feet. "You like the one they call Tim, and you have a relation with the other one." He smirked and pinned her to the wall. Heidi gulped and looked around, seeing the armed 'guards'. "If you don't follow orders, I'll have them both drawn and quartered."

* * *

"Any luck?" Gibbs' asked as he came through the break room with his usual coffee.

"No boss. Last time her phone was switched on, we got her at the Vanilla Unicorn. It wouldn't make sense for her to go there."

"What is a Vanilla Unicorn?" Ziva asked after a moment of silence, looking just as confused as Gibbs'. Tony frowned as he leaned on his chair.

"It's a strip club. Where women dress... you know... pleasing? For men for money." He spoke, "I..erm, I've never been." Tony itched the back of his neck and both Ziva and Gibbs' nodded.

"Then we go there, ask questions." Gibbs' ordered, "Ziva, you go with Tony. Make sure his eyes don't wander too far."


End file.
